Many different dentifrice compositions are known for cleaning, whitening, and preserving the teeth. Of these know dentifrices, many include high contents of water-insoluble abrasives which aid in removing plaque and retarding stain build-up on the teeth. However, since the ultimate goal of any oral hygiene regimen is preservation of the teeth, it is widely accepted that dentifrice compositions should include the least abrasive material necessary to remove plaque and stain.
The use of sodium bicarbonate as an abrasive in dentifrices has previously been proposed. While sodium bicarbonate has been described in the literature as an ingredient of both tooth powders (see, for example, Danner U.S. Pat. No. 1,082,681; Crowther U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,146; Cabardo U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,287; and Winston et al U.S. application Ser. No. 628,855 filed July 9, 1984, owned by the assignee of this invention) and toothpastes (see, for example, Januszewski et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,304; and Delaney et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,935,305; 3,937,321; 3,937,803; 3,937,804; 3,943,240; and 4,160,022), prior to this date it has met with limited commercial success.
Tooth powders generally contain only abrasives, flavors, sweeteners, and surfactants. On the other hand, toothpastes generally contain, in addition to the abrasive material, humectants, thickeners and water, as well as surfactants, flavors, and sweeteners. Both forms of dentifrice may also contain additional ingredients for special functional or esthetic reasons, for example, fluoridating or coloring agents. In view of the distinct nature of tooth powder and toothpaste formulations and, particularly, the presence of humectants, thickeners and water in toothpastes but not tooth powders, an abrasive which is suitable for use in a tooth powder may not be suitable for use in a toothpaste and, conversely, an abrasive which is suitable in a toothpaste may not be suitable in a tooth powder.
In general, sodium bicarbonate is a desirable abrasive for dentifrice compositions because it is low in abrasion and imparts an exceptionally clean, fresh feel to the mouth. Sodium bicarbonate particles are relatively soft as compared to most conventional abrasive materials used in dentifrice compositions. Thus, the American Dental Association has recommended that if only a slight degree of abrasion is necessary to keep from staining, baking soda is usually a satisfactory abrasive. Accepted Dental Therapeutics, pp.340-41 (38th Ed., 1979).
Heretofore, low abrasivity has been associated with poor stain removal properties. Secondary abrasives have, therefore, frequently been incorporated in sodium bicarbonate containing toothpaste formulations to enhance their stain removal properties. See, for example, the aforesaid Delaney et al patents, which disclose incorporating secondary, insoluble abrasives such as silica, chalk, alumina, zirconium silicate, or alumino silicates in amounts of 5-25%, or more, of the toothpaste formulations described therein. Similarly, Januszewski et al discloses a sodium bicarbonate based toothpaste additionally comprising from 0.1 to 5.0% titanium dioxide to enhance the polishing ability of the formulation.
The need for a secondary abrasive to improve the polishing ability of a sodium bicarbonate based dentifrice may be obviated by increasing the level of sodium bicarbonate in the formulation. This can be effective in a tooth powder, where there is essentially no practical limit to the level of sodium bicarbonate which can be incorporated into the product. However, high levels of conventional bicarbonate abrasives in toothpaste formulations impart excessively high viscosities, and prevent mixing during manufacture. Additionally, the dispensibility of such compositions is unacceptable. At the maximum possible levels (about 60-65%) at which conventional bicarbonate abrasives can be utilized in toothpastes, while still maintaining an acceptable consistency, the polishing ability of the formulation is insufficient due to the mild abrasivity of this material. Thus, previous attempts to achieve acceptable cleaning power in a toothpaste formulation by incorporating therein high levels of sodium bicarbonate as the sole abrasive have been unsatisfactory.
To avoid the undesirable effects generally associated with high levels of abrasive, the amount of abrasive included in known toothpaste formulations is generally limited to between 40 and 50%. See, for example, the Delaney et al patents mentioned above, and Crocker U.S. Pat. No. 2,128,917 which discloses incorporating sodium bicarbonate passing a #200 mesh sieve (74 microns) in an amount of up to 50% of a toothpaste formulation.
Formulation stability is also a frequent problem with sodium bicarbonate containing toothpastes. Sodium bicarbonate is unstable in aqueous solution and releases carbon dioxide gas. As a result, the pH of bicarbonate based toothpastes increases during the requisite degassing procedure. It is desirable that dentifrice compositions have a pH close to the neutral range (e.g., pH of 5-9) to avoid damaging sensitive oral tissues. Moreover, in fluoride containing formulations, an increased pH may cause reduced fluoride uptake by tooth enamel. See, for example, the aforesaid Delaney et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,240 (column 1, lines 32-34) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,803 (column 9, lines 15-21), which caution that degassing be discontinued before the pH of the composition increases by one pH unit, even though degassing may be incomplete.
Another problem encountered in formulating a sodium bicarbonate based toothpaste is that sodium bicarbonate is not always compatible with other abrasive materials in the formulation. See, for example, Delaney et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,240 at column 2, lines 58-62.
Thus, it is among the objects of the present invention to provide a sodium bicarbonate based toothpaste containing higher amounts of bicarbonate than in previous formulations, which toothpaste is effective in removing plaque and retarding stain build-up on the teeth without deleterious abrasion of tooth enamel, cementum or dentin, and which toothpaste substantially overcomes the formulation problems previously encountered, such as poor dispensibility, consistency, stability, and increased pH on degassing.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments thereof.